Recompensas
by Athena Weasley
Summary: ¿Que recompensas tendrán Lily, James, Sirius y Remus por dar sus vidas en esta guerra? Acompañalos a un viaje al día siguiente a la batalla de Hogwarts. H/G L/J R/Hr ONE SHOT


_*Reeditado 10/09/2009. Solo corregí faltas y ese tipo de cosas. También agregué el disclaimer que no había puesto en este fic por ser el primero que publiqué y no entender muy bien como se manejaba esta página jeje._

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bross.**

**

* * *

**

**RECOMPENSAS**

**

* * *

  
**

Un hombre apareció de la nada, su mirada desconcertada se fijaba en diferentes puntos distantes, traía la ropa algo polvorienta y los lentes los llevaba torcidos. Pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado. Aún estaba algo aturdido por el reciente acontecimiento, no podía entender como los había descubierto. Luego de estar algunos minutos parado en el mismo lugar tomó asiento sobre el suelo, no era frío, más bien cálido. No había nada a su alrededor solo un espesa bruma que no dejaba ver nada más allá de un metro. Unos instantes después apareció otra figura a unos pocos pasos de él, era la silueta de una mujer.

- Oh no, por favor no, ella no.

Corrió hasta la mujer para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas no se cumplieran, pero al llegar comprendió que era cierto, allí estaba su esposa, también en aquel lugar.

- Tu no amor, tu no – dijo abrazándola.

- ¿Estamos...? – no pudo terminar la frase.

- Si, estamos muertos, Lily.

- Oh no, Harry – gritó la mujer en los brazos de su esposo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo el hombre con voz apenas audible.

- Voldemort, intentó matar a Harry y yo me interpuse.

La acurrucó con aún más fuerza a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nuestro hijo?

Ninguno de los dos contestó a la pregunta que formuló la mujer. Tiempo después cerca del matrimonio apareció otro hombre, estaba algo consternado por su reciente deceso pero se confundió aún más al ver a la pareja cercana a él.

- ¿James? ¿Lily?

- ¿Canuto? – preguntó James sin voltearse.

La cara de Lily denotaba una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Sirius? Pero pareces más...

Su esposo comprendió lo que quería decir su mujer cuando quedó frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

- Pareces más viejo que nosotros – dijo desconcertado y terminando la frase de su esposa

- Bueno, es normal viví casi quince años más que ustedes – razonó.

- Pero nosotros acabamos de morir – respondió la mujer.

Ninguno comentó, no entendían como podían estar al mismo tiempo habiendo muerto en épocas diferentes.

- Oh Harry – dijo Sirius luego de un largo silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede con nuestro hijo? – se asustó James.

- Va a culparse por mi muerte, lo conozco bien, va a creer que es su culpa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la madre.

- Voldemort le hizo creer que yo estaba en peligro de muerte, lo engañó para que fuese al ministerio y así obligarlo a tomar la profecía. Fue con sus amigos a rescatarme, pero yo no estaba allí.

- ¿Y que sucedió? – se asustó el padre.

- Snape avisó a la Orden entonces nos fuimos para allá a rescatarlo. Estábamos luchando.

James frunció al escuchar a aquel nombre. Un mortífago en la Orden.

- ¿Harry? – la voz de Lily denotaba terror.

- Esta bien, al menos hasta que yo estuve con él. No se preocupen es un gran mago – dijo hinchándose el pecho de orgullo – Mi ahijado siempre ha salido airoso de los enfrentamientos con Voldemort.

Ambos se alarmaron al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sirius, pero este al comprender su error los calmó inmediatamente.

- No se preocupen está bien protegido, Albus siempre veló por él.

- ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Así que es un gran mago? – preguntó orgullosa su madre.

Sirius asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y las chicas? ¿Es todo un Don Juan? – preguntó James, Lily lo codeó enojada.

- La verdad no, es algo tímido con las chicas – dijo riéndo – pero eso no le impide andar medio noviando con una morena Ravenclaw, que por cierto me han dicho que es muy bonita.

James volvió a sentirse orgulloso.

- ¿Y como es él? Digo físicamente y como persona – preguntó su madre.

- Físicamente es igual a ti amigo – le tomó un hombro – son idénticos, todo mundo lo dice, obviamente tiene tus ojos – se dirigió hasta la mujer – pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?

- Por suerte de personalidad se parece bastante mucho más a Lily, agregaría yo – dijo otra voz acercándose al trío.

- ¿Lunático? ¿Tu también? – exclamó James.

Los cuatro se abrazaron contentos por la reunión y tristes por la razón de ella. Desde lo lejos se acercó un anciano de barbas y cabello largo y blanco.

- ¿Dumbledore también está muerto? – preguntó Sirius.

- Un año después que tú – respondió Lupin.

El anciano mago se acercó hasta ellos.

- Bueno, bueno, seguramente están muy confundidos – dijo acercándose a ellos.

- Me alegra verlo – dijo Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente al licántropo.

- Si estamos bastante confundidos – sonrió Lily – entendemos que estamos todos muertos pero no sabemos porque aparecimos todos juntos, ya que cada uno de nosotros acaba de morir.

- Si así es, todos acaban de morir, aunque en diferentes épocas.

James lo miró sin comprender.

- Me miras igual que tu hijo cuando no entendía de que rayos estaba hablando – rió disfrutando la escena – Bueno será mejor que les explique.

- Aquí no existe el tiempo ni espacio por eso pueden estar todos juntos en este momento – sonrió – hoy van a continuar hacia delante, pero antes van a obtener una pequeña recompensa por sus sacrificios. Tomémonos de las manos por favor.

Un remolino los envolvió rápidamente y sintieron un tirón desde el ombligo como si estuvieran viajando a través de un traslador. Llegaron hasta un parque, Lily y Dumbledore aterrizaron de pie, pero los tres amigos yacían en el suelo.

- Hogwarts – expresó la mujer al comprender donde se hallaba.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó James al darse cuenta que en diferentes partes de los terrenos había focos de fuego y escombros.

Lily, James y Sirius miraban anonadados el lugar, una batalla acaba de librarse, no había duda.

- Tu no estás sorprendido – afirmó Sirius mirando a Lupin.

- No, acabo de morir aquí – dijo con pesar y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore preguntó - ¿dónde está Dora?

- ¿Dora? ¿desde cuanto llamas Dora a Tonks? – preguntó Sirius.

- Desde que es mi esposa – sonrió el licántropo.

- Oh Remus... – exclamó Lily

- Y la madre de tu hijo, no nos olvidemos de él – habló Dumbledore.

Sus tres amigos lo abrazaron en señal de felicitación.

- En cuanto a tu pregunta, Ninphadora siguió el camino junto con Fred y los demás caídos, se reunirán con ellos luego.

- ¿Fred? – preguntó Sirius empalideciendo - ¿Fred también está muerto?

El anciano profesor respondió apesadumbrado.

- Oh Merlín, Molly y Arthur...

- ¿Los Weasley? ¿Fred uno de los gemelos de los Weasley? – preguntó azorada Lily – La última vez que los vi tenían tres años.

- Esta batalla se ha llevado a muchos – respondió el canoso profesor.

- ¿Albus? ¿La batalla terminó? – preguntó Remus mirando hacia todos lados, ya que a lo lejos se distinguía que había gente entrando y saliendo del castillo.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo.

- Eso quiere decir que lo ha vencido – su gestó de felicidad fue indescriptible.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó Sirius – Ese es mi ahijado.

- ¿Harry venció a voldemort? – preguntó Lily sonriendo y abrazando a James.

- Así es – dijo y comenzó a caminar con destino al castillo.

Los cuatro los siguieron.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó James,

- Ya les dije, tienen una recompensa antes de continuar camino.

- Pero alguien puede vernos.

- No, James, nadie puede vernos. Creo que les debo algunas explicaciones.

Todos asintieron.

- James, Lily, hace casi diecisiete años de su muerte, Sirius dos de la tuya y Remus, bueno a ti no hace falta decírtelo, solo unas horas.

Lily y James se miraron, su hijo ya estaba por cumplir dieciocho años, tan joven había cumplido con la profecía. Si a ellos les hubieran preguntado hubieran respondido que sin duda que su hijo tendría más edad el día que tendría que enfrentarse definitivamente al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos. Caminaron lentamente hasta los jardines principales, a esa altura ya se distinguían perfectamente las personas que estaban allí. Un chico con cara regordeta y llena de moretones se acercaba al lugar donde estaban ellos. A Lily le resultó familiar aunque no supo quién era. Otra chica salió detrás de ellos, era rubia y su mirada parecía perdida.

- Luna – la llamó el muchacho.

- Neville – coreó la jovencita.

- Neville Longbottom - susurró Lily – se parece mucho a Alice.

Su esposo asintió.

- ¿Has visto a Harry? – preguntó el joven – La profesora McGonagall lo está buscando.

Los padres del mencionado se movieron inquietos, esperando verlo aparecer.

- No, no lo he visto desde el amanecer, quizás está en el bosque buscando biblers maravillosos.

Neville sonrió.

- Seguramente – le dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la cabeza.

- Que chica maravillosa – expresó Dumbledore.

Los otros lo miraron sin estar muy de acuerdo.

- Mira allí vienen Ron y Hermione – Luna señaló a su izquierda – seguramente ellos saben donde está.

Los dos muchachos venían tomados de la mano.

- Por fin – dijo Sirius mirando las manos entrelazadas.

- Eso ni yo lo sabía – rió Lupin – me alegro por ellos.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó James.

- Ellos dos son los mejores amigos de tu hijo – dijo Sirius.

Lily sonrió. Se veían buena gente.

- Estamos buscando a Harry, McGonagall lo busca – les informó Neville.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

- Eh.. bueno.. nosotros los ayudamos.

- El pelirrojo sabe donde se encuentra – dijo Sirius – ambos saben.

- ¿Es un Weasley? – preguntó Lily.

- Así es. Los Weasley han sido un familia para Harry.

Lily sonrió con nostalgia.

Luna y Neville se alejaron de ellos rumbo al castillo. Hermione y Ron se quedaron un segundos mirándose.

- ¿Crees que esté en...?

- Si Ron, acuérdate lo que dijo hoy al amanecer en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Que la iba a devolver a lugar a donde pertenecía.

Los chicos se encaminaron rumbo a la tumba del antiguo director, los demás lo siguieron. Caminaron largamente hasta llegar cerca del lago. A lo lejos ya se distinguía el sepulcro blanco y se veía una persona parada junto a él. El viento le revoloteaba el cabello negro azabache. Lily abrazó con fuerza a James y soltó unas lágrimas, allí estaba, aún no podía distinguirlo del todo, pero allí estaba su hijo. Los dos muchachos apuraron un poco más el paso.

- Harry – lo llamó la muchacha.

El se dio vuelta para sonreírles.

- Ya está – dijo.

- Oh – exclamó su madre – realmente es igual a ti.

James asintió sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, el parecido era verdaderamente sorprendente. Llegaron hasta él. Lily se apresuró y se puso delante de él, aunque no pudiera verla.

- Es alto como tu James – el hombre se acercó.

Harry pareció posar sus ojos sobre los de ella por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione algo preocupada.

- Me pareció... nada, mi imaginación, aún estoy muy cansado, hemos dormido poco.

James se acercó más a su esposa y la abrazó.

- Creo que vio tu ojos – le susurró.

- ¿Vamos al gran Salón? – preguntó Harry – No he visto a nadie desde temprano, quiero ver a tu familia – le dijo a Ron.

- Si, claro, mi familia – murmuró su amigo riendo.

Hermione le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Los fantasmas sonrieron.

- Se llevan bien – dijo James.

- ¿El trío de oro? – habló Lupín – por supuesto, son más conocidos que lo merodeadores.

- ¿El trío de oro? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Desde cuando los llaman así?

- ¿Tan desactualizado estás?

Caminaron rumbo al castillo, los tres amigos sonreían y contaban chistes. Lily y James no dejaban de mirar a su hijo, se veía feliz, a pesar de las ojeras y el cansancio. Llegando a la puerta principal se toparon con un grupo de gente que salía, de entre ellos se distinguían dos melenas coloradas.

- Ahí están mi mamá y Ginny – señaló Ron.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a su colorada.

- La última vez que vi a esa niña, estaba en los brazos de su madre – dijo Lily.

Molly Weasley se acercó rápidamente a Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Ay estaba preocupada hijo, no sabíamos nada de ti desde la mañana.

- Lo siento señora Weasley – dijo Harry sonriéndole – no quería preocuparla solo quería estar un tiempo solo.

Se apartó de ella para mirar a la muchacha que se encontraba unos pasos más atrás. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

- Harry – pronunció – te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también Ginny – le dijo acercándose lentamente y dubitativo.

Al ver la reacción de él ella corrió y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y le plantó un gran beso en los labios que el joven aceptó gustoso.

- Ehhh – dijo Sirius

Molly dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y se fue. Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo y lo obligó a que se marcharan también. Harry abrazó con más fuerza a la colorada.

- ¿No era que salía con una morena de Ravenclaw? – preguntó Lily mirando la escena.

- Pues parece que al fin vio a la pelirroja de Gryffindor – sonrió complacido Sirius – Ya era hora de que se fijara en esa niña.

- ¿Cómo que al fin la vio? – preguntó su madre.

- Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry, desde que lo conoció – aclaró Remus – todos nos habíamos dado cuenta menos tu hijo.

- Les dije que era medio lento con las mujeres.

- En eso se parece a ti – la regañó su esposo a Lily – También tu tardaste en verme a pesar de que yo hacía tiempo que te buscaba.

Lily sonrió, la muchacha siempre había querido a su hijo. Además era una Weasley, ella los conocía personalmente y sabía que clase de familia eran.

- Me gusta, es muy linda.

James se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Los Potter y nuestra debilidad por las pelirrojas.

- Vamos al comedor – dijo Harry apartándose y tomándole la mano.

Los cinco seres invisibles a los ojos de los dos muchachos los siguieron de cerca, los escucharon hablar y reírse, confesar cuanto se habían extrañado uno al otro durante el último año. En el camino al Gran Salón la gente con que se iban cruzando se acercaba al muchacho y le estrechaba la mano, algunos más cercanos los abrazaban y otros inclinaban su cabeza saludándolo. Harry bufaba a cada agradecimiento y Ginny reía por lo bajo.

- Ya, no te rías – le decía el morocho.

- Tranquilo Harry, ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado, siempre has sido el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry bufó nuevamente justo cuando Ginny volvía a reír divertida.

- Entiéndelos, los has librado por segunda vez de Voldemort y esta vez fue difinitiva.

- Gin, la primera vez no fui yo, fue el sacrificio de mi madre.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron James y Lily al unísono.

Dumbledore hizo señal de que se callaran.

- Yo lo se, pero ellos no, para todos sigues siendo la única persona que sobrevivió al Avada Kedavra, y no solo una vez, sino que ahora son dos, y la segunda vez muchos estaban presentes.

- En la segunda vez solo los mórtifagos estaban presentes – confesó Harry, Ginny lo miró con ojos sorprendidos – la que todos vieron fue la tercera.

- ¿Tres veces? – murmuró Lily.

- Qui... quieres decir... que en el bosque tu...

- Si, fui a entregarme a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con los ojos cristalizados.

- Es difícil de explicar.

- Yo quiero saber – dijo deteniéndose.

- Tiene que ver con la misión que estuvimos llevando a cabo el último año con tu hermano y Hermione – respiró hondo sabía que le debía una explicación – Voldemort intentó asegurarse la inmortalidad, para ello creo unos objetos de magia oscura, Horrocruxes, depositó partes de su almas en esos objetos...

- ¿El diario de Riddle? – preguntó acertada y el ojiverde asintió.

- Mientras partes de su alma estuvieran protegidas él no podía morir – se sentaron en las escalinatas de la escalera principal.

- Por eso no murió la primera vez...

- Así es, esa fue la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore antes de morir, destruir todos los horrocruxes antes de enfrentarme a él. El creo seis.

Lily y los tres merodeadores estaban atónitos, en cambio el anciano profesor lo miraba con orgullo.

- Cuando partimos quedaban cuatro por destruir, yo ya había destruido el diario en segundo...

- Si, no lo olvido – interrumpió Ginny – todavía tengo pesadillas con eso.

- Lo sé – dijo abrazándola – Dumbledore destruyó el segundo.

- ¿El día que el profesor murió habían ido a buscar uno?

- Si.

Hubo silencio por largo rato, ni siquiera los cinco acompañantes hablaban, los padres del joven se habían arrodillado en frente de él observándolo detenidamente. Harry decidió continuar explicando.

- Cuando anoche llegamos al colegio, ya habíamos destruido otro y teníamos uno más en nuestro poder, pero no habíamos podido destruirlo. Sabíamos que uno estaba aquí, pero no sabíamos que era y otro lo tenía Riddle siempre con él.

- Lo llama por su nombre – se sorprendió su padre.

- Harry nunca le tuvo miedo a el nombre – sonrió Dumbledore posando una mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo alumno – le tenía miedo a el hombre, como debía ser.

- Destruimos el que teníamos y el que encontramos, así que solo faltaba el último.

- ¿Nagini?

- Si, pero antes de destruirla me tope con Snape, vi como él lo asesinaba. En su lecho de muerte me entregó sus recuerdos.

- ¿Así te enteraste que el no traicionó al Director? ¿Qué ambos planearon su muerte?

Lupin miró a Dumbledore como preguntándole si eso era verdad y el antiguo director de Hogwarts asintió.

- Si, también me enteré que todos estos años ha cuidado de mí y yo que lo odié todo ese tiempo.

James y Sirius se miraron incrédulos, pero Lily sonrió.

- Bueno, te cuidó, pero nunca fue un santo contigo, siempre te sacaba puntos y te castigaba por todo.

- Si – se detuvo antes de continuar, estaba llegando al punto donde contestaría la pregunta que le hizo su pelirroja – En el pensadero también descubrí que Voldemort no había creado seis horrocruxes, sino que eran siete, aunque él nunca supo cuál era el séptimo.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, podía imaginarse que era, o mejor dicho, quien era el séptimo horrocrux. Dudó un poco antes de preguntar.

- Mmm ¿el séptimo... eras... el séptimo eras tú?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- La noche que murieron mis padres él intentó matarme pero mi madre se interpuso, entonces con su sacrificio me otorgó protección, una vez que ella murió intentó nuevamente matarme pero, como tú ya lo sabes, no pudo por la protección que acababa de darme mi mamá, entonces el maleficio rebotó contra él y lo convirtió en eso que fue durante años, pero también una parte de su alma se desprendió de él y se fijó en mi.

Ginny sollozó un poco en el pecho de su novio. Su madre ya tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, mientras su padre lo miraba con ojos cargados de dolor.

- Así que, como te dije todos los horrocruxes tenían que ser destruidos antes de que él fuera vencido.

- Oh por Merlín, Harry, debió ser difícil tener que ir hasta el bosque solo, sabiendo que te entregabas a la muerte.

- No estaba solo – sonrió tímidamente – solo lo saben Ron y Hermione, ahora lo sabrás tú, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere. Mientras estábamos en la misión descubrimos la historia de unos objetos muy poderoso, te contaré con más detalle eso en otro momento, lo importante es que entre esos objetos se encontraba una piedra que se llama la piedra de la resurrección, trae a los muertos a este mundo. Así que la utilicé, no para traerlos sino para que ellos me acompañen.

- ¿A tus padre? – sonrió levemente la niña.

- y a Sirius y Remus.

Los cuatros nombrados miraron desconcertados a Dumbledore.

- Ya le dije, el tiempo y espacio en este plano es diferente, para él ese acontecimiento ya sucedió y para ustedes no, pero no se preocupen, luego de irnos de acá tienen esa misión, aunque creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco su aspecto – dijo volviéndose a los amigos de los padres del muchacho.

- Me alegra saber que no estabas solo.

- Había alguien más que me acompañó anoche – sonrió mirándola fijamente.

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada.

- Tu fuiste mi último pensamiento antes de que el maleficio cayera sobre mí.

Ginny lo miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y con una mirada llena de amor. Lo besó suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucedió después?

- Quedé inconsciente unos momentos, estuve muerto algunos minutos, entonces, bueno – ¿le creería? – bueno ehh aparecí como en una especie de limbo y ahí estaba... el profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny lo miró nuevamente sorprendida, pero en su gesto no había incredulidad sino todo lo contrario. Harry se encargó de explicarle todo lo que habló con su antiguo director, detalle por detalle, los horrocruxes, las reliquias, Dumbledore, Riddle, Snape, como el sacrificio de su madre lo había salvado y como la ignorancia de Voldemort lo había atado a la vida, todo. Sus padres y sus amigos permanecieron callados mientras escuchaban el relato del chico.

- ¡¡Guauu!!

Harry rió.

- Por eso la varita de saúco no obedeció a Voldemort cuando te lanzó nuevamente el avada Kedavra, por que era tuya, tenías su lealtad. ¿Dónde la tienes?

- La devolví a donde pertenece.

Los fantasmas comprendieron que estaba haciendo el muchacho cuando lo vieron frente al sepulcro blanco.

- Bueno, mejor vamos, mi madre va a empezar a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente.

Salieron de la escalera y tomaron nuevamente el camino hacia el gran salón. En ese preciso momento salieron los tres Malfoy custodiados por aurores. Harry se detuvo de repente al toparse de frente con ellos. Lucius tenía la mirada perdida hacia el resto del hall, Draco miraba insistententemente sus pies, pero Narcisa lo miraba fijamente. Ella y Harry se sostuvieron la mirada durante algunos segundos en silencio.

- Gracias – le dijo él simplemente – gracias por mentirle y decirle que estaba muerto.

- Draco me dijo que le salvaste la vida en la sala multipropósito, así que estamos a mano.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y la familia continuó su camino con los guardias.

- ¿Los llevan a azkaban? – preguntó Ginny.

- Supongo – dijo Harry – aunque el hecho de que la señora Malfoy me haya ayudado quizás los ayude a ellos ¿no?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, era difícil saberlo. Entraron finalmente al lugar al que se habían dirigido. En una de las mesas estaban sentados los Weasley, junto con Neville y su abuela y Luna. Tomaron asiento. Bill le desacomodó el cabello con una de sus manos cuando se sentó junto a él.

- Llamaré a Mcgonagall, te estaba buscando – dijo el señor Weasley con un tono de voz que a todos los recién llegados les partió el corazón.

Harry miró a George que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Percy, se estremeció al verlo, nunca como en ese momento se percató del parecido de los gemelos. George levantó un poco la mirada para buscar los ojos verdes, no sonrió, y no era para menos, pero Harry pudo ver que sus ojos no le demostraban odio, respiró profundamente, eso era lo que más temía. Se quedaron en silencio sufriendo el dolor de la familia. Los cinco seres invisibles a los ojos de los demás se quedaron parados detrás de donde se había sentado el muchacho de anteojos. Al rato llegó Mcgonagall con Andrómeda al lado, los ojos de la mujer estaban rojo de haber llorado a su hija y a su yerno, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas de la que salía una pequeña manito que jugaba con la oreja de su abuela. Al verlos Lupin corrió hasta su hijo, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con ternura, el niño posó sus ojos miel sobre su padre, los mismos ojos, nadie lo notó, salvo los cinco seres, pero el niño podía verlos.

- La inocencia es un gran don – dijo Dumbledore.

Andrómeda caminó unos pasos hasta Harry, el muchacho se levantó al verla venir.

- Quería que lo conocieras antes de irme, ya arreglé todo para el entierro – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Incorporó a su nieto que hasta el momento tenía recostado sobre sus brazos.

- Teddy – le dijo al bebe – te presento a tu padrino.

Harry tomó al niño entre sus brazos con algo de temor, no sabía como sostenerlo. Ni bien estuvo entre sus brazos, Teddy transformó uno de sus mechones castaños a negro azabache.

- Creo que elegí un buen padrino – sonrió Lupin – le agrada Harry.

- Oh Remus – dijo Lily abrazándolo agradeciéndole por el honor de otorgarle a su hijo el padrinazgo.

Ginny se acercó suavemente y le acarició las mejillas al bebe mientras le tomaba una de las manitos. El niño la miró e inmediatamente coloreó todo su cabello al rojo, excepto el mechón azabache que quedó intacto. Rieron al verlo.

- Podría ser un Weasley tranquilamente – dijo George desde su silla.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que el mellizo hablaba en varias horas.

- Creo que este niño les traerá alegría y paz a todos – dijo Dumbledore.

- Será un poco de todos – sonrió Hermione – Lupin, Tonks, Potter, Weasley, Granger.

- Al menos no tendrá que soportar a una familia muggle que lo odie – suspiró Harry – Y no descubrirá recién a los once años que es un mago.

Ginny soltó al niño y abrazó por la espalda a su novio.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Lily algo enojada y dirigiéndose a Sirius - ¿Y tú?

- En Azkaban durante doce años por haberlos traicionado y matar a varios muggles – suspiró Blak.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – se alteró James – ¿Te acusaron por nuestros asesinato y por el de otras personas?

Los otros tres asintieron apesadumbrados.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Peter se las ingenió para que todo mundo creyera que yo los traicioné y que después en mi demencia mate gente inocente.

- ¡Oh Merlín, ese maldito, era nuestro amigo! – gritó James.

- Lo importante es que pude escapar de allí y contarle la verdad a Harry.

Lily lo abrazó sollozando, como aquel hombre había destruido su vida, las de su familia y las de sus amigos.

- Harry dijo que vivió con muggles – dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba del abrazo – ¿Vivió con mi hermana y su familia?

- Así es, Lily – dijo Dumbledore – Yoo se lo entregué a los Dursley.

- Pero ellos no querían saber nada sobre nuestro mundo, no lo iban a querer como a un hijo – dijo James indignado.

- Si, lo se, lo sabía cuando lo lleve, sabía que estaba destinando a que Harry tuviera un infancia infeliz, que viviera diez años siendo rechazado por su naturaleza, pero también sabía que era el lugar más seguro para él – dirigió su mirada a la madre – Después de que tu murieras para salvarlo, hice un encantamiento utilizando tu sacrificio, tu sangre, así que tuve que entregarlo a la única persona que compartía lazo de sangre contigo y con Harry, tu hermana y cuando ella lo aceptó en su casa, el hechizo se selló y gracias a él tu hijo estuvo protegido de Voldemort hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, en su casa Tom Riddle nunca pudo ponerle un dedo encima.

No hubo comentario alguno, solo una mirada de la madre hacia el profesor como agradeciéndole a pesar de todo.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irme – comentó la madre de Tonks.

Lupin se acercó a su hijo, el niño le estiró un brazó y el posó su mano sobre la de Teddy, a pesar de que no pudo tocarlo, el bebe pareció sonreír. Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver que era lo que el niño miraba con tanta insistencia pero no se encontraron con nada. Harry también se volteó y sonrió.

- Lo voy a cuidar – le dijo claramente a Lupin aunque sus ojos no enfocaban exactamente el lugar – sea donde sea que estás quiero que lo sepas.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Dumbledore no pareció inmutarse.

- ¿Sabe que estamos aquí? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

- No a ciencia cierta – dijo el profesor – pero con las experiencias que ha tenido debe imaginarse que es posible que estén.

- Te dije que había visto tus ojos hace un rato – le dijo James a Lily.

Andrómeda tomó a su nieto y se despidió de los presentes.

- ¿Estás desapareciendo? – le preguntó de golpe Sirius a Lupin, ya que este se estaba tornando transparente.

- Bueno Remus, ya has tenido tu recompensa, ahora es tiempo de que vayas con tu esposa y le informes que tu hijo esta bien y que crecerá rodeado de amor – dijo Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole.

- Bueno Lunático, nos vemos dentro de un rato – le dijo James.

Lupin sonrió y mientras movía su mano desapareció.

- Harry – le habló el señor Weasley – mañana luego de los funerales volveremos a la madriguera.

Harry asintió, sabía que eso no era un invitación porque el no era un invitado, simplemente el padre de su mejor amigo y de su novia le estaba informando que mañana se irían. Ginny sonrió contenta.

- ¿Por qué te alegras enana? – le dijo Ron a su lado con cara de divertido – era obvio que vendría con nosotros, ¿que pensabas? ¿que volvería con los Dursley?

- No Ron, y no me digas enana, pero pensé que quizás iría a Grimmauld Place.

- No pienso ir a Grimmauld Place hasta que no saque el retrato de la madre de Sirius – dijo Harry.

- Entonces te vas a quedar con nosotros para siempre – dijo George, al parecer la llegada de Teddy lo alegró un poco – porque esa vieja bruja está pegada a la pared y no creo que quiera irse.

- George – lo retó la madre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el pelirrojo mostrando cara de angelito.

- Molly, Molly, lo que dijo George es cierto, es una vieja bruja – le repondió su esposo.

- Bien dicho Arthur – dijo Sirius.

Todos rieron por el comentario del señor Weasley. La comida apareció repentinamente y todos atacaron rápidamente. En uno de los platos había una nota que Charley leyó y se la entregó a Harry.

- Es para el trío dorado.

Harry desenrolló la nota, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a leerla. La nota decía _"Amo: Kreacher preparó este pastel de carne y riñones para usted y los señores Ronald y Hermione, ya que Kreacher les había prometido uno cuando partieron de Grimmuald Place y Kreacher no había podido cumplir. Que lo disfruten amo. Kreacher"_

- Realmente cada día quiero más a ese elfo – dijo Ron por lo que se gano un sonrisa de Hermione y una mirada de intriga de su familia.

- ¿Kreacher les cocinó a ustedes? – dijo Bill sorprendido robándole las palabras a Sirius que miraba entrometido.

- Es que Hermione tenía razón – dijo Ron – Hay que respetar a los elfos y a las demás criaturas.

- Pues parece un milagro – dijo Charley.

- Un milagro que logró que ayer los elfos comandados por Kreacher nos ayudaran en la batalla – respondió Ginny.

- Es cierto – dijo Macgonagall – Bueno yo me retiro debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana.

- Profesora – la llamó Harry.

La mujer se detuvo y el muchacho se acercó hasta ella.

- Dime Potter.

- Necesito pedirle un favor.

- Por supuesto, el que sea.

- Bueno, se trata de Sirius.

Su padrino y sus padres al escuchar el nombre se acercaron rápidamente.

- Como usted ya sabe, cuando él murió no pudimos encontrar su cuerpo que cayó a través de aquel velo, y yo me preguntaba si mañana cuando se hagan los entierros podrían poner algo conmemorándolo.

- ¿Algo como una placa conmemorativa? – preguntó su profesora.

- Si, así es. Es que no tengo ningún lugar donde poder ir a visitarlo sabe – dijo Harry algo entristecido.

Sirius se acercó lo que más pudo hacia el con una enorme sonrisa.

- No digas más Potter, mañana tu padrino tendrá su placa y será descubierta ¿Algún lugar donde quiera ponerla?

- Si, cerca de las tumbas de Tonks y Lupin.

Minerva Mcgonagall asintió con una sonrisa y Harry le devolvió la gentileza.

- Sabe señor Potter, me ha dado una buena idea, creo que propondré lo de las placas para todos los caídos que no hemos encontrado sus cuerpos, como el señor Moody.

Harry volvió a su asiento junto a su familia.

- Bueno, Canuto – dijo James – parece que ya ha llegado tu hora.

Sirius no compendió de lo que hablaba su amigo hasta que se miró a si mismo y vio como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo.

- Cornamenta – le dijo – ¿Acaso no estas orgulloso de tu hijo? Porque yo si.

- Mucho, Canuto, mucho.

Y Sirius se desvaneció.

- Bueno, Sirius ya ha tenido también su recompensa – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Harry les pidió a sus amigos y a su novia que lo acompañaran nuevamente al despacho de la Directora, ya que necesitaba hablar una vez más con el retrato del profesor. Una vez adentro los chicos se sentaron frente al cuadro.

- Que lindo retrato me hicieron – dijo el Dumbledore que estaba parado junto a James y Lily.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo el retrato.

- Hola profesor – dijo Harry incómodo – En realidad yo quería hacerle una pregunta.

- Pues hazla.

- Cuando yo estuve esta mañana hablamos de los objetos ¿se acuerda?

El Dumbledore del retrato asintió.

- Yo le dije que uno de ellos se había perdido en el bosque luego de que lo utilicé.

El anciano le hacía señas para que continuara.

- Bueno, yo quería poder utilizarlo una vez más, en realidad no yo, sino que quería que alguien más lo utilizara.

- Veo a que quieres llegar.

- Solo quería saber si es correcto, si está de acuerdo.

- ¿Sería solo con fines de despidida? – preguntó el profesor.

- Si, así es.

- En ese caso me parece correcto.

Harry sonrió y Ginny y Ron se abalanzaron para agradecerle, comprendieron inmediatamente a que se refería.

- A pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, nuestro hijo es un gran muchacho ¿no es así? – le dijo James a Lily.

- Si, oh si – contestó ella sonriendo.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la familia Weasley.

- Harry tiene una sorpresa para nosotros, vengan por favor – le dijo Ron.

Los colorados se levantaron seguidos de Fleur. Harry caminó adelante junto con Ginny, mientras atrás los seguían el resto, se internaron al bosque prohibido, caminaron durante algunos segundos hasta que llegaron a un claro. El ojiverde comenzó a buscar entre la hierva pues no recordaba el punto exacto donde se había caído.

- ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba buscar tambien.

- Es chica y tiene el símbolo grabado – le dijo Harry. Ella sabía cuál era.

Luego de unos minutos buscando, mientras la familia de pelirrojos no comprendían que estaban haciendo en el lugar, Ginny pisó una piedra sin querer y al verla la levantó rápidamente, ya que enseguida notó que no era un piedra común y corriente, por que tenía unos garabatos en el centro.

- ¿Es esta? – le preguntó mostrándosela.

- Si, así es – Ginny amagó a dársela pero Harry no la tomó.

Ron se acercó a ella.

- Vengan – les dijo a sus padres y hermanos.

Los demás se acercaron.

- Harry, Hermione, Fleur – llamó la más chica de los Weasley – ustedes son de nuestra familia.

Ellos se acercaron. Ginny miró a su novio para que le indicara que hacer.

- Da tres vueltas a la piedra mientras piensas en él.

Así lo hizo. Y entonces escucharon unos pies crujiendo en las hojas. Ron y Ginny que sabían lo que pasaría corrieron hasta él, pero el resto de la familia se quedó anonadada ante la aparición.

- ¿Qué no me van a saludar? Miren que estaba escuchando una anécdota de Sirius cuando me llamaron y ahora no quieren acercarse – dijo Fred Weasley con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

El primero en reaccionar fue su hermano gemelo que corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el muchacho recién aparecido, pero cuando quiso tocarlo no pudo hacerlo.

- Lo siento hermanito, es solo mi alma, como verás.

El resto de la familia salió corriendo al caer en cuentas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Así que Sirius te estaba contando una anécdota? Dime ¿mis padres estaban con ustedes? – preguntó Harry ansioso.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a los labios a tiempo antes del que el chico cometiera un error.

- Ehh si... si.. – miraba hacia donde se encontraban los padres del chico – eh te mandan saludos.

Harry sonrió.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en donde estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y en donde Fred los tranquilizaba diciéndoles que se encontraba muy bien y que donde estaba era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en su vida, valga el sarcasmo del joven, Dumbledore le hizo seña de que ya era tiempo de volver.

- Bueno – dijo – creo que ya tengo que volver.

Su madre lloró y su padre la abrazó.

- Me alegra saber que estás bien – dijo su hermano gemelo.

- George, quiero que continúes con Sortilegios Weasley.

George asintió.

- Bueno, veo que por fin ustedes don son parte de la familia – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione – pues me alegro mucho.

Los dos se sonrojaron y sus respectivas parejas también.

- Charley, Bill cuídenlos y cuídense. Y Bill cuida esa hermosa veela que tienes por esposa.

Caminó hasta Percy.

- Hermano, hermano, me alegra que estés de nuevo en la familia – Percy se sonrojó – y sabes que me alegró haber comprobado que tenías sentido del humor.

- A mi me alegra que lo último que hayas escuchado de mi fuese un chiste y no algo aburrido – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

- Ronnie, cuida a esa hermosa novia que tienes porque realmente no se como hiciste para conseguirla, creo que tiene algún tipo de neurisma.

Ron bufó, pero en realidad estaba riendo.

- Ginny, hermanita, hasta que por fin lograste conquistar a Potter, era cuestión de que no metas los codos en la mantequilla.

Todos rieron, incluso los padres de Harry y Dumbledore.

- Te voy extrañar mucho – dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos y se acercó a su oído – seguirás siendo mi hermano favorito.

- Pequeña tramposa – le dijo él también al oído – a todos nos has dicho lo mismo, pero sabemos que aunque no te guste admitirlo tu preferido en el pequeño Ronnie.

Ginny se sonrojó.

- Pues me has descubierto, pero si lo dices te mato.

- Tarde ya estoy muerto.

Los dos rieron sin que el resto entendieran de que hablaban.

- Mamá, papá, por favor quiero que sepan que estoy contento con lo que me tocó, tuve una vida maravillosa gracias a ustedes y ahora ya estoy en paz, en un lugar que no saben lo increíble que es y con gente que conozco y quiero. Quiero que no sientan mi muerte como un peso ¿si? ¿puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que estarán bien?

Los dos asintieron.

- Te vamos a extrañar toda la vida – le dijo el padre.

- Pero te vamos a recordar como tu eres, feliz y bromista. Te amo hijo.

- Y yo a ti mamá.

Luego caminó nuevamente hasta su hermano gemelo que ya estaba llorando, pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba algo distinto, tranquilidad al saber que su mitad estaba bien.

- Feorge, voy extrañarte mitad, aparte me preocupa como vas a conquistar chicas sin mi, sabes que siempre fui yo el gemelo con sex apeal - rió

- Gred, te equivocas, el del sex apeal es Ron – dijo riendo – sino no me explico como Hermione le hizo caso.

- O quizás Hermione no es tan inteligente como todos creemos – le repondió Fred.

Los dos explotaron de la risa. Ron bufó esta vez en serio y Hermione se incomodó.

- Fred, George – gritó su madre y se sintió tan bien de poder retarlos juntos una vez más – ya dejen de molestar a su hermano.

- Bueno, ya es hora, los quiero a todos, si incluso a ti pequeña molestia – le dijo a Ron – Gracias Harry.

El morocho hizo seña de que no tenía nada que agradecer y se acercó a su novia para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Ginny soltó la piedra con pesar y mientras caía al suelo la silueta de Fred iba desapareciendo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio que fue roto por la señora Weasley al acercarse a Harry.

- Gracias hijo – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y él le devolvía el abrazo.

Luego de unos instantes Harry tomó la piedra y la observó, miró hacia el horizonte buscando el lugar exacto, entonces vio desde lejos como uno árboles se separaban un poco más del resto y le pareció el mejor lugar. Asió con fuerza la piedra y con toda la destreza que tenía la tiró hacia el lugar que había escogido, la piedra desapareció de la vista. Caminaron saliendo del bosque, llegaron a los jardines. Harry comenzó a sentir una congoja que relacionó con Fred, pero inmediatamente comprendió en realidad lo que era.

- Señora Weasley – llamó a la mamá de su novia.

Ella volteó. El se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, mientras la mujer asentía y le acariciaba la cabeza. El resto de los presentes, tanto los vivos como los fantasmas se preguntaron de que habían hablado. El se acercó hasta sus amigos y su novia.

- Tengo algo que hacer y quiero que me acompañen.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Harry tomó a Ginny por la cintura y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Quiero ir donde fuimos para la época de navidad ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si, como olvidarlo – hizo como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo – Dame las manos Ronald.

El pelirrojo las tomó. Harry contó hasta tres y los cuatro desaparecieron seguidos de los tres acompañantes invisibles. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza en una ciudad que ninguno de los Weasley reconocía.

- Oh James – esbozó Lily mientras miraba el monumento a los caídos – se transforma.

- ¿Somos nosotros y Harry? – preguntó mirando la escultura.

Ginny también la observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ron que no se había percatado aún de las figuras.

- En el Valle de Godric – respondió su hermana.

El volteó para preguntarle como se había dado cuenta cuando también los vio. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Vienes a ver a tus padres? – le preguntó Ron acertadamente.

Harry asintió. Caminaron en silencio hasta el cementerio, inmediatamente detrás del muchacho iban sus padre que estaban abrazados mientras no podrían dejar de contemplar a su único hijo. Entraron y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar hasta las dos tumbas. El chico se paró entra las dos y los contempló. Ginny tomó su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había conjurado dos ramos de flores.

- Toma – le dijo a su novio que cuando la vio le sonrió enormemente.

Puso uno en cada uno de los sepulcros. Y se quedó así agachado.

- Ya cumplí – les dijo – Ahora ya no hay nada que gobierne mi vida, ninguna profecía, ningún mago oscuro que tenga que vencer y ningún elegido. Ya soy libre y eso seguramente los hace feliz.

- Así es – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno – interrumpió Dumbledore – es hora de su recompensa, pero déjenme decirle que no es solo para ustedes.

Los dos lo miraron sin entender. Entonces Hermione, que estaba en frente de Harry y era la única que tenía la vista hacia ellos, abrió la boca enormemente. Ron se dio vuelta y quedó igual de pálido, los mismo que Ginny, pero Harry que aún no había levantado la vista no se percató de nada hasta que sintió dos manos en sus hombros de diferentes pesos y texturas, la que tenía en el hombro izquierdo era pequeña y delicada y la que estaba sobre su hombro derecho era fuerte y grande, alzó la vista y se encontró con la cara de su amiga que aún mantenía la boca abierta y que balbuceaba algo que no llegaba a entender. Entonces tomó fuerza e imaginándose lo peor se dio vuelta, nada lo hubiera preparado para ese momento, los vio ahí parados frente a él y con una sonrisa enorme en cada uno y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlos.

- Mamá, papá – exhaló apenas.

Su madre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrima, pero se distinguían claramente, eran sus mismos exactos ojos. La abrazó con fuerza y lloró en sus brazos mientras su padre le revolvía el pelo con una mano y con la otra le daba pequeñas palmadas.

- Mi niño – le decía ella mientras él se separaba para verla mejor y luego dirigir sus ojos a su padre y abrazarlo también.

- ¿Cómo... cómo es..?. – pero no podía terminar la frase por que un enorme nudo se había depositado en su garganta.

- Recompensa por nuestro sacrificio y por el tuyo – le dijo su madre acariciando su rostro.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en que solo se besaban, abrazaban y lloraban comenzaron a separarse.

- Vengan les quiero presentar a mis amigos y a mi novia – dijo volteando hacia los otros tres que miraban la escena estupefactos.

- Si, ya los hemos visto antes, ella es Ginny – dijo su madre acercándose hasta la niña – es muy linda Harry.

- Hola señora Potter – dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

Lily la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo.

- Gracias por querer a nuestro hijo de esa manera – le dijo la madre al oído.

James se acercó hasta Ron y le extendió una mano.

- Mucho gusto, me alegra que el mejor amigo de mi hijo es un Wealey, yo conozco a toda tu familia sabes, ellos son unas grandes personas y veo que tú también...

- James, ya, lo estás aturdiendo – dijo Lily mientras ponía los ojos en blanco – es que cuando esta nervioso habla y habla y habla...

- Mira quien lo dice.

Harry rió, ver interactuar a sus padres en una conversación tan trivial era sumamente gratificante.

- Hermione – dijo la madre – me han dicho que eres como un hermana para él ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con fuerza. Cada uno saludó a quien faltaba. Estuvieron hablando y riendo por un largo tiempo, los chicos le contaban algunas de sus aventuras mientras James contaba otras de las suyas juntos a sus amigos. Ginny hablaba muy ameno con Lily y Hermione. Todas reían. Harry no podía dejar de mirar a sus padre y sentir que ese era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

- Gracias a este momento siempre voy poder hacer patronus corpóreos muy intensos – dijo de repente Harry.

Sus padres lo miraron sonriendo.

- Ay Harry como si nunca hubieras hecho patronus corpóreos – Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco mientras meneaba su cabeza – son tu especialidad.

- Es verdad amor – rió Ginny.

- Si ¿saben que él nos enseñó a nosotros a hacer los nuestros? – dijo Ron.

- ¿En serio? – dijo su padre orgulloso – ¿Y desde cuando lo haces?

- Desde tercero, Lupin me enseñó, era nuestro profesor de DCAO.

El padre le revolvió nuevamente el pelo, le encantaba hacerlo por eso lo repetía a cada momento.

- ¿Y que forma tiene? – preguntó su madre interesada.

- Es un ciervo.

Los dos se sorprendieron gratamente.

- Entonces sabes la condición de animago ilegal que tiene tu padre – le dijo Lily.

El asintió riendo. Le gustaba verlos así. En ese momento Dumbledore que había permanecido apartado pero mirando toda la situación se acercó hasta ellos y les hizo seña de que ya era la hora de partir.

- ¿Qué... Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry al darse cuenta que sus padre miraban al mismo punto invisible.

- Ya es hora de irnos – dijo su madre un poco triste.

- Si parece que Albus esta impaciente por regresar – no se dio cuenta de que el error cometido hasta que...

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore está aquí? – preguntó Harry mirando hacia todos lados.

- James – lo regañó su esposa – siempre metiendo la pata tu ehh, como lo vas a nombrar.

Entonces Dumbledore se materializó también.

- Bueno Lily no es para tanto, disculpa al pobre James, es comprensible por todas las emociones vividas.

- Profesor... – dijeron los cuatro muchachos.

- Ya no soy profesor de ustedes, así que pueden llamarme Albus – dijo sonriendo – Bueno James, Lily vayan despidiéndose por favor que ya tienen que continuar su camino.

Se abrazaron con su hijo y luego saludaron a sus amigos.

- Se que lo dejo en buenas manos – le dijo Lily a Ginny.

- Gracias señora Potter, por la confianza, pero quiero que sepa que yo si amo mucho a Harry.

- Lo se mi niña, lo se, por eso me voy tranquila, sabiendo que tu estás a su lado y que tiene toda una familia que lo quiere.

Se abrazaron.

- Hermione – la llamó la mujer – Me alegro que te hayas cruzado en el camino de mi hijo, siempre estuviste a su lado y eso no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Eres como una hermana para él.

- Gracias por las palabra, él también es como un hermano para mi.

Y luego finalmente Ron.

- Como dijo mi esposo me alegro que un Weasley sea el mejor amigo de Harry, no hay mejor cumplido que pertenecer a esa noble familia, todos los atributos de la casa Gryffindor describen a tu familia.

- Señora Potter, yo... – dijo el muchacho.

- Veo que no eres bueno con las palabras.

Luego se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

- Bueno, creo que mi esposa se puso sentimental por los dos así que no voy a decirles más que adiós y buena suerte – rió James y se acercó también a su hijo.

- Me alegra saber que estas rodeado de buena gente y que te quiere, se que serás feliz – le dijo su madre.

El asintió.

- Ahora que aunque sea por un ratito pude no solo verlos sino abrazarlos y compartir algunos momentos con ustedes, puedo sentirme completo. Ahora voy a tener recuerdos reales de ustedes y cuando la gente me diga que me parezco a papá y que tengo tus ojos voy a poder asentir seguro de que es así.

- Harry, hijo, veo que también heredaste el mal de los Potter, las pelirrojas.

- ¿Cómo el mal? – dijeron Lily y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, me refiero a la debilidad que tenemos por las coloradas. ¿Sabías que tu abuela o sea mi madre también era pelirroja?

Harry negó divertido.

- Pues si, a tu abuelo también le gustaban y se casó con una. Así seguramente tendrás algún hijo que te dará una nuera con cabellos de fuego – rió.

- Bueno ya es tiempo – dijo Dumbledore.

- Profesor – lo llamó Harry – quería pedirle perdón por haber desconfiado y haber estado enojado con usted todo este año.

- No te preocupes, Harry, yo les deje un trabajo difícil y bueno, todos somos seres humanos ¿no?

Asintieron los tres jóvenes ante el comentario.

- Te amamos Harry, nunca lo olvides – le dijo su madre mientras se desvanecía.

- Yo también los amo.

- Adiós hijo, cuida a esa niña – dijo James.

- Bueno, jóvenes amigos me alegra verlos juntos y felices, hasta pronto, o no tanto – dijo Albus Dumbledore.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres adultos habían desaparecido. Ginny se acercó abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

- Creo que eso ha sido mejor de lo que planeabas cuando viniste a visitarlos ¿no?

- Si amor así es – sonrió – ahora se que están bien.

- Y ellos saben que tú también – dijo Ron.

- Si porque saben que tengo a los dos mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear – dijo mirándolos a ambos – y a la mujer de mis sueños – dijo mirando a Ginny.

James y Lily aunque invisibles aún estaban ahí.

- Será feliz – dijo su padre.

- Ya lo es – lo corrigió su esposa.

- Bueno, ahora si, ya es hora de continuar su camino. ¿Vamos?

Los tres adultos desaparecieron del todo, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes juntos y sonriendo.


End file.
